Unchained Desires
by LovelyThumper
Summary: Ginny is pregnant and forced into a strict marriage contract. She soon finds herself in the middle of a dark plot that will start the uprising of long vanguished forces.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger-Weasley smiled warmly as her sister-in-law, Ginny, apparated into the mud room of the Burrow. Hermione had just left the crowded kitchen to move the newest batch of Christmas presents into the family room when she caught sight of the red head.

Ginny returned her smile brightly. "Hermione! How have you been?" She immediately moved forward to help lighten the heavy load of presents Hermione had been carrying.

"Well enough," she answered, leading the way into the family room. "Molly decided that it should be a witch's day and sent the men off. They're watching the kids while we wrap all the gifts."

Chuckling, the red head said, "I can almost pity them. I hear that Amber and Marcus are trouble now, bet that they make their way around."

Hermione sighed, "So Alicia and Lisa keep telling me. Arthur does a pretty good job of keeping his sister out of things, but no one really pays much attention to Marcus."

Setting down the packages Ginny straightened with another grin, brushing aside a strand of dark red hair. "I bet you just can't wait until you and Ron start having to worry about a little one. Mum has practically been hinting all year, you know. It's been three years since the wedding and she's starting to expect her next grandchild soon."

Hermione scowled at her. "I really don't see where it's anyone else's business," she commented with a sniff, moving back towards the kitchen.

The younger witch laughed. "You better inform Fred and George. They've already taken out tabs on the announcement date."

She said the last bit as they entered the kitchen and five women looked up.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to give her daughter a hug. "What took you so long dear?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know, Mum... work."

Molly looked at her skeptically, while the other women in the room exchanged knowing glances and burst into giggles. Ginny gave them a pointed glare and Molly frowned.

"Aw, come on, Gin," George's wife, Patricia, teased. "Do you really expect us to believe that? I would be willing to bet ten galleons that you were with Harry."

Ginny blushed furiously, muttering something about putting away her cloak, and made a hasty retreat. Molly, on the other hand, seemed perfectly happy with the excuse and started humming as she set out a kettle for tea. Of all the Weasley children only two had managed not to get married over the years, Ginny and Charlie. Their lack of spouses, however, was something that Molly Weasley attempted to tackle at every family gathering.

The women at the table had come to recognize the feral look their mother-in-law could don whenever plotting. It usually resulted in either another married Weasley or another grandchild; as if they didn't have enough already.

When Ginny returned, she seated herself next to Lisa. "Somebody hand me something to wrap."

Fleur obliged her request and the kitchen was soon silent, everyone bent with devotion over their task.

"So what are George and Fred betting on again?" Patricia demanded, referring back to Ginny's last comment.

"I think the correct question would be what they aren't betting on," Alicia huffed. Her own husband, Fred, was a terrible gambler, especially when he engaged in anything involving his twin. Alicia had forbidden him from ever gambling with George, when the last time they had ended up with a whole shipment of blast-ended skrewts in their kitchen.

"The usual," Ginny answered with a smile, obviously remembering the memory. "Last I heard they were betting on when Ron and Hermione would announce the arrival of their first child."

"They wouldn't!" Molly exclaimed, shocked.

Turning to Hermione kindly she patted her hand gently.

"Not to worry, dear, I'll set them straight. I'm sure that it's nothing..." her sentence trailed off significantly and everyone couldn't help put notice the hopeful gleam in her eye.

Irritated, Hermione busied herself with the wrapping, slowly counting to ten. As much as she adored Ron's mother she couldn't stand her meddlesome ways, particularly when they intruded with her marriage to Ron. The table fell into an awkward silence until Fleur, tactful as ever, changed the subject.

"Anna and Gabrielle have decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts," she informed them. "Something about a holiday ball."

Bill and Fleur's two twin girls were the oldest of all the grandchildren and currently in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Bill had been furious when neither one of them made it into Gryffindor. In fact, Anna had become a Ravenclaw and Gabrielle a Slytherin, shocking the entire Weasley household who had been placed in Gryffindor for decades.

"It's what he deserves," Fleur had informed Hermione shortly after the scandal, "I wanted them to go to Beauxbatons."

"Not Arianna," Patricia commented, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, "she's only a first year. She's been talking our ears off at home for the past week."

"I can't believe their in Hogwarts already," Ginny said with a sigh. She suddenly made a face before adding, "It makes me feel so old!"

Alicia laughed, flicking back her wispy brown bangs with a finger. "Thanks for the compliment, hon. Think how it makes the rest of us feel."

"Twenty-seven isn't old," Ginny protested.

"Yeah, well neither is twenty-four," Patricia shot back with a wink.

Laughing, the witches talked the afternoon away with school tales and memories. It was much later in the afternoon when they finally completed all the wrapping and retreated to the family room to admire their handiwork. Presents covered every inch of one wall and made it impossible to even reach the Christmas tree, which was currently mumbling about the enchanted ornaments they had decorated it with.

"You could have at least picked good carolers," it mumbled, shaking its limbs so that the gathered ornaments screeched in alarm, bringing their song to an abrupt end.

Used to the traditional, Muggle tree, Hermione could never quiet get over wizarding trees. Ron commented that she was obsessed when he found her up late one night, attempting to hold a conversation with their small one at home.

Hermione giggled slightly at the memory as Ginny walked over with a steaming mug of cocoa. "Thanks," she said, accepting it.

She watched with interest as Ginny fiddled with a bracelet nervously, hovering near Hermione hesitantly. Nervous was hardly a word Hermione would use to describe her youngest sister-in-law. At the age of twenty-four Ginevra Weasley had become a very appealing woman. She had matured into an elegant beauty that wasn't devastatingly gorgeous, but very becoming.

Her air of confidence had been acquired over a range of years after Hogwarts and added to the lure of her appearance. Not to mention that Ginny was _always_ immaculate; no hair was ever out of place and she always dressed in sensible, but flattering attire.

Hermione honestly couldn't remember the last time she saw her nervous.

"Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"Could we speak for a bit?"

Curiosity piqued, she nodded and motioned to the seat next to her on the couch.

"In private," Ginny added.

More confused than ever, Hermione agreed and followed her out onto the back porch that led to the garden. Ginny cast a hasty warming charm around them to stave off the cold and she raised a brow as the red head also added a silencing charm to it.

They moved towards the porch swing and sat there sipping their cocoa silently. The Burrow was really very beautiful in the winter, with the snow covered hills and the bare forest beyond a sleep enshrouded garden. It was just beginning to darken outside as the night followed the sun's quick descent into the horizon. The night was quiet, except for the occasional chuckle of a garden gnome as a snowball flew across the garden.

Ginny finally stirred beside her and moved to look directly at Hermione, her expression serious.

"Are you happy, Hermione?"

Startled at the abruptness, she answered, "Of course!"

Appearing frustrated, the red head persisted. "No, I mean really and truly happy."

Looking at her friend dubiously, Hermione paused for a moment to consider, before saying, "Yes. Shouldn't I be?"

Ginny shrugged and looked away, a light breeze blowing strands of red hair across her face. "I suppose."

Worried, Hermione reached over to envelope her friend's hand with her own. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

"Oh yes," she answered, sarcasticly, "just peachy!"

Hermione frowned, sometimes Ginny was really too much like her older brothers.

"Yes," Ginny finally admitted with a sigh. "I'm supposed to be, aren't I? It's been three years since the Dark War and _He_ is now gone. I have the perfect job among the Aurors, the perfect family, and the perfect life."

By the way Ginny spat out the word perfect, Hermione had a feeling that it was a touchy subject for her friend. "Those _are_ good things," she replied slowly, careful to not flare up Ginny's temper.

Over the years, the newest family additions had all noticed that hot tempers were lasting characteristics that Molly Weasley had bestowed upon all of her children.

"Merlin knows that it took us five years of relentless fighting before we were able to end the war. That alone nearly destroyed us. Why shouldn't we deserve a few well earned things in life?"

"It's not that, exactly," Ginny explained. "It's just that sometimes I get so tired of things."

Hermione felt that she knew exactly where this was headed. "Ginny... if this is about Harry-"

"Bollocks, Harry!" her friend interrupted, throwing up a hand in exasperation. "Why is it that everyone seems to think my world revolves around him? I know he's a bloody war hero and all, but still..." she never finished, and instead let her words trail off.

Suddenly looking very sad she said, "Mum is expecting an engagement you know. It's only me and Charlie who haven't managed to tie the knot, yet. She doesn't understand my relationship with Harry."

Hermione wasn't surprised. She was their best friend and she barely understood their relationship. They had been dating for two years and yet... they weren't. One day they would be together, laughing and having a good time as they double dated with Ron and Hermione. Then the next they both would bring separate dates to a party and proceed to spend the night in another person's arms. It wasn't a healthy relationship and Hermione had pointed it out to them numerous times over the years.

Ginny had once explained it as a "free" relationship; they dated, yet occasionally saw other people.

_"You mean you have affairs," Hermione demanded. _

_Ginny scowled at her. "No," she replied huffily. "But then I wouldn't expect you to understand. You and Ron live in your own perfect little world. Oblivious to everything even closely related to reality."_

Since that discussion over two years ago Ginny had proceeded to be seen with dozens of wizards, and never with the same one twice, aside from Harry. Most of them consisted of the same characteristics as well; rich, handsome, charming, all complete with shallow personalities.

When Ginny had brought her latest one to a family dinner one night, Fred had joked that if he didn't know better he would have thought his baby sister was a gold digger. Harry and George had found it all extremely hilarious and Ginny spent the rest of the weekend going out of her way to pretend as though they didn't exist.

Dispersing her thoughts, Hermione asked, "Is it so bad that your mother expects you to marry Harry?"

"Don't you mean that _everyone_ expects me to marry Harry," Ginny grumbled angrily.

Knowing that it was the truth, Hermione didn't answer, causing Ginny to scowl.

"I am so tired of doing what everyone expects of me, Hermione," she confided. "This morning I woke up and realized that my life was all so predictable. Even way back during Hogwarts when I used to followed you, Ron, and Harry around, although you all hardly noticed I was there."

Hermione went to protest but Ginny cut her off with a look.

"You _did_ ignore me, Hermione. Not intentionally, but I was left out in a lot of areas. But since I was always tagging along at Hogwarts, everyone assumed that I would continue to do so, so I did. I became an Auror like the rest of you, except that you had all been emerged in the war much longer than me.

"Throughout it all everyone fought their best, but in the end it was really only Harry, Ron and you that mattered. You were the ones who defeated Him anyway."

"You were the one who killed Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the best Dark Arts witches of our time," Hermione added gently.

Ginny shrugged and took a sip of cocoa, her eyes became distant. She winced at a sudden memory, and having suffered her own flashbacks, Hermione stayed silent.

Beside her, Ginny shifted uncomfortably before stating, "I wouldn't have been able to defeat her without all those DA meetings and my own personalized training by Dumbledore would I?"

Waving away the brunette's response she said, "Don't bother answering. I need to get this off my mind."

Settling in once more she continued, "When the war ended, what was there left to do? It had practically enveloped our entire world into it and for a while I don't think anyone knew how to adjust... not really. Harry retreated into seclusion for a year, which I can hardly blame him. The war took more out of him than any of us. Ron proposed to you."

She smiled over at her sister-in-law fondly. "As for me? I became a Dark Arts master and specialist and now train all of the Auror trainees, sometimes I occasionally take assignments. When Harry returned he enlisted with the International Committee's spy network, which was probably the perfect job for him and then we started dating..." she trailed off, silently brooding.

Hermione could understand some of Ginny's feelings. Ron confided a lot of the same things to her. She supposed that it came from living in large families; the youngest were always having to live up to someone else's image.

And it was true, that once pointed out, Ginny had done pretty much what everyone had expected of her. After two years of training with them in the DA, Hermione would have been shocked if she didn't progress to an Auror after Hogwarts.

"Is it really all that bad?" she asked quietly.

"No," Ginny admitted, "but I hate it. It's so predictable."

She looked at Hermione with listless brown eyes, the most unanimated her friend had ever seen those cinnamon depths.

"Do you know what I see for myself?"

Hermione shook her head, unsure if she even wanted to.

"I see me eventually marrying Harry, although neither of us will truly love each other that way. But it will be expected and it wouldn't do to disappoint will it?" She smiled bitterly. "I see me down the road a few years with a passel of brats, stuck at home, and completely bored with my life."

Ginny's bitterness and glum mood was oppressive and weighed down on Hermione depressingly. Her friend did have a point at the predictability, but she had never truly seen it that way before.

After the war it was impossible to not be recognized where ever she went. She, Harry and Ron had become beloved war heroes after Voldemort's demise. No longer feeling challenged as an Auror, Hermione had proceeded to become a Charms expert and headed the research foundation at the Ministry while also investigating older tomes and remains for the Egyptian Gringotts Vaults.

She lived her life as carefree and independent as one could within a marriage. It was something that Ron has always constantly complained about.

_"Sometimes, I feel as if all you need me for is the money," he joked months ago after she had informed him of her decision to accept an assignment in Egypt. _

_Hermione laughed. "Of course not, darling. I have enough of that on my own." She winked at him. _

_"Oh?" he declared, moving forward to encircle his arms about her waist. "So what _do_ you need me for?" He lowered his head to her neck and planted a light kiss beneath one ear lobe. _

_Smiling, she answered innocently, "Well, the sex is quite good." _

The memory still brought a smile to her face. Even though her marriage to Ron had been one expected by practically the entire wizarding world, it was something she never regretted. They hardly ever saw each other during Ron's game season with the Chudely Canons and she was constantly occupied with work. But they worked through it, and now they were about to take the next biggest step in their lives.

Looking down at her now cooling cocoa Hermione said, "Ginny," she bit her lip nervously, "I'm pregnant."

The red head stiffened beside her. "Hermione! Why that's, that's... that's bloody brilliant!"

She jumped up to envelope her in a tight embrace. "Why haven't you said anything?"

Hermione smiled at the joy in her sister's face. "Ron wanted to wait until Christmas." '

Ginny laughed.

"Fred won't be too happy." At Hermione's questioning glance she added, "His bet was for New Years, George was all for tomorrow. It seems as if my brother might be sleeping on the couch tomorrow. Alicia has been telling him not to fall for our brother's bribes."

The two witches chuckled together before an uncomfortable silence fell among them once more.

"Hermione," Ginny began uncertainly. "I didn't mean to make it out that your live is so-"

"Predictable?" the brunette interrupted with a smile. "It's okay."

Ginny frowned. "I just get so frustrated sometimes."

"I understand," Hermione sympathized. "At least I think I do in some way. It'll work out."

A sudden commotion in the house drew their attention before more could be said.

"We do NOT cackle, Fred Weasley!" Alicia could be heard scolding her husband.

Stretching, Hermione said, "Sounds like the men have returned with the kids."

Standing, the two witches embraced fondly. "Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said softly.

"Thank _you_," Hermione retorted, "I am glad that you and I are still able to talk to each other."

Arm and arm, they entered the now lively house. Enthusiastic nieces and nephews ran about the room, examining their multitude of gifts as the wives greeted their husbands.

Percy, forever the most proper of the boys, blushed slightly when Lisa gave him a firm kiss, plucking their three year old daughter, Amber, from his grasp. Hermione smiled at the sight of them, before her husband spotted her and waded through the crowd.

"There you are," he said, walking over to slip an arm around her waist. He glanced between her and his sister quizzically, "Everything all right?"

"Fine," Ginny answered, moving past him to greet Harry, who had some how managed to arrive with the others.

He lounged against a nearby doorway, dressed completely in black as he watched the children in amusement. Looking up, he grinned as he saw Ginny approach.

After her conversation with Ginny, Hermione couldn't help but watch, interested. Harry straightened just before Ginny reached him and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips, one of his hands moving to rest possessively on her hip.

"Hello, love," he greeted, when he broke off the kiss.

Ginny smiled at him brilliantly. "Hello yourself, Mister Potter."

_They would make such a perfect couple, _Hermione mused silently.

"Hey, Potter!" George yelled into the hallway. "Either break it up or get a priest!"

"GEORGE!" Patricia and Molly chorused together, causing the wizard to wince at the lecture to come.

Harry and Ginny laughed as Molly began a well brandished lecture. Hermione wondered if she was the only one who noticed the tension behind a certain pair of cinnamon eyes.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather come back to my place?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

After saying good night to her family, and promising that she would see them bright and early in the morning, Harry had followed her into the mud room. He currently had her trapped against him with his hands warm on the small of her back.

Ginny smirked up at him, unable to stop herself from studying his handsome face; firm jaw line, straight nose, dark green eyes, and charming smile. Brushing away a strand of his slightly too long raven hair, she brushed her lips across his own. He tried to deepen it and she evaded him quickly.

"Not tonight," she said finally. "I'm tired, grumpy, and craving a hot bath and glass of wine," catching a humorous sparkle in his eyes she added firmly, "by myself."

He sighed comically. "Are you going to leave a bloke lonely on Christmas Eve?"

Moving away from him to claim her cloak Ginny asked lightly, "Whatever happened to Miranda?"

"Gareth Nimenth happened," he answered.

"You don't mean head-of-Nimenth-lawfirm-Gareth do you?"

"The one and only," he groaned jokingly.

"How in the world did she get someone like that?" Ginny pondered out loud, clasping the catch on her cloak.

Harry chuckled and moved up behind her, arms wrapping around her. "Worried about the competition?"

"Hardly," she admonished with a humorous snort, "Gareth is old news now. Richard Fringe, now _that's_ a catch."

Harry laughed and kissed her temple, "Happy Christmas Eve, Ginny."

Leaning back into the comforting warmth of one of her closest friends Ginny smiled sadly, it was too bad that nothing could ever amount between them. "You too, Harry," she whispered quietly before apparating.

Seconds later Ginny arrived at her flat in Diagon Alley. The room around her was pitch black, seeing how she had left during the day, and she twitched her wand at the nearby candles. They lit up with a flare around the walls, illuminating the nicely furnished room and revealing a tall figure lounging in one of the chairs.

Masking her surprise, Ginny raised a brow at the wizard.

"What are you doing here lurking in the dark?" she demanded, walking briskly into the room to deposit her cloak in a chair with her pumps next to it.

Moving over to her table, where a Ministry owl had dropped off her mail, she said, "Scratch that, how the hell _did_ you get in?"

She was aware of his eyes watching her hungrily and tossing her mail pack onto the table, she turned to meet his devouring gaze.

"I thought that it would be obvious for someone as well connected as myself," he answered, displaying a devilish smirk.

Rising elegantly, he moved towards her with purpose, his movements fluid and graceful. Ginny crossed her arms as he paused before her, and glared at him angrily.

"I don't appreciate having my privacy intruded upon," she replied. "Although I guess I could hardly expect someone like _you _to understand that."

She brushed past him, fully intent on slamming her bed room door in his face, when a strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against his warm body. Temper rising, Ginny wiggled against him.

"Not tonight, okay," she slapped away one of his hands as he lowered his head, hair brushing her cheek as his hot breath invaded her senses.

"Why not?" he asked huskily, running his other hand up and down her back.

Of all the men Ginny had been with, none of them had ever evoked the same reactions out of her as he did. It was as if he was born knowing exactly how to touch her and it seemed that no matter what she did she couldn't help melting into his caress. Sensing her relenting, he pulled her even closer until she was pressed against him firmly, the evidence of his determination pressing against her hip.

Their relationship - or whatever it was that was going on between them - had lasted longer than any of Ginny's other affairs. It was now bordering on four months and she had assumed that he would at least grow tired of her. But he showed no signs of it, and to tell the truth, Ginny wasn't complaining.

As he began to press wet kisses along her neck and collarbone she mumbled, "Do you ever take no as an answer."

She felt him smirk against her skin, his tongue darting out to touch a sensitive area, making her to gasp.

"No," he replied deeply.

"But then again, why would you," Ginny retorted, sarcastically, "your fiancée has absolutely no idea."

The arm around her waist tightened painfully and pulling back he looked down on her with an expressionless face. "Enough," he commanded harshly. He picked her up swiftly to proceed down the hallway to the bed room.

As he then continued to lavish attention on her Ginny couldn't help put succumb to his ministrations and met his kiss with a fevered one of her own. Smirking against her lips, he pushed her back onto the bed. The last coherent memory she had was that of his amused laughter, rumbling somewhere in the darkness around her.

When Ginny woke up the next morning she stretched languidly, content to stay in her nest of warmth forever. Unfortunately, her family (mostly the nieces and nephews) would not wait to open presents until forever.

Moving to get up she noticed with expectation that she was alone. He never stayed long enough for them to wake up together, and personally she was grateful for that. It would seem so much more real waking up with him in the light that streamed in from her windows, other than late at night, in the flickering weak light of candles.

A glint from the neighboring pillow caught her eye, and grinning she picked it up. She admired the beautiful diamond earrings with appreciation. They must have cost a fortune, but then he could afford it. It was a shame that she would have to return them.

He always left her some trinket on her pillow after they had spent a night together. The first time she had confronted him about it he had laughed, his chest rumbling beneath her.

_"It is payment, kitten," he drawled, nibbling on an ear lobe, "for services well rendered." _

Needless to say, after that Ginny had always returned his gifts. Ginevra Weasley was no whore!

True, she had slept with some wizards outside of her relationship with Harry, but it was a mutual arrangement they had. Besides, she had only been with a few and they never lasted as long as this one had.

At first, her paramour had been rather shocked that she didn't want the trinkets. He then seemed amused at her reluctance and became more persistent and costly with his gifts, thinking that if they were more expensive she couldn't possibly return them. It was a game that they constantly played with each other.

Yawning, Ginny closed the jewelry box firmly and tossed it onto her night table. She'd have to give them back later, but first she needed a shower, breakfast, and then to tackle her large, rather merry, family.

One hour later, her night escapade forgotten, she walked into her family's living room to the jubilant chorus of, "Happy Christmas!"


	2. New Surprises

Chapter Two

New Surprises

It was tradition for everyone who was anyone in the wizarding world to put in an appearance at the Dragon's Lair on New Years. What had quickly become one of the most popular wizarding clubs on Diagon Alley had turned into an invitation only party for those with the right connections.

Clamoring witches and wizards would huddle on the streets of Diagon Alley, hoping to catch a glimpse of a favored idol or possibly even be admitted into the party. The chances were unlikely considering that the club only let a total of one hundred fans into the party. The lines for it had been known to start as soon as the morning of the day before New Years.

While Ginny nowhere neared that of an "elite" client, her minor fame of being a Weasley and dating Witch Weekly's Most Famous Wizard, Harry Potter, made an invitation practically a guarantee.

"Are you two ready, yet?" Ron called from downstairs for the third time in the past eight minutes.

Exasperated, Ginny poked her head around the bedroom door. "Can you give us a bloody minute, Ron?" she demanded. "It's not like we didn't try to get here sooner!"

Sighing, she disappeared back into the room and headed towards the bathroom. Hermione was already going over last minute touches on her gown, wand flicking expertly to fashion the folds. She smiled as Ginny passed to returned to the mirror.

"Ron getting impatient already?" she asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If he hadn't taken so long signing all those damn photos, we would have gotten here sooner," she muttered.

What was suppose to have been a simple stop by Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes to inform Fred and George of the table reservations had turned into chaos as fans recognized the Chudley Cannons newest flying sensation.

Hermione chuckled. "He has always been a big supporter of the adoring fans."

"I'm sure," Ginny agreed with a frown, remembering her brother's inflated ego as he posed for fans inside the jammed joke shop.

Turning back to the mirror, her frown deepened as she debated over whether or not she wanted to wear her new earrings.

She really did need something else to go with her dress, a very simple and elegant piece. The black dress was floor length with a small train and classic halter top. She was leaving her hair down and charmed into a mass of curls that flamed around her face. The only jewelry she wore was the beautiful dragon jewel necklace that Harry had given her for Christmas. Sighing, she reached into her purse to fish out the earrings - it couldn't hurt anyone in using them for just one night.

Beside her, Hermione was examining her finished result with satisfaction. Her strapless burgundy dress set off her slight tan perfectly, its flared skirts artfully charmed. Her brown strands of hair had been wrestled into a beautiful weave around her head, and she practically glowed with happiness.

Over the years Hermione had acquired a presence that always expressed a sense of beauty and grace wherever she went. Unknown to her, the witch constantly stole the limelight from others to shine like a beacon. Men couldn't help but be attracted to her and women were obviously envious of that. Ginny had demanded to know her friend's secret years ago, but Hermione had laughed it off as rubbish. She had absolutely no idea of the effects she so effortlessly created.

"HERMIONE," Ron could be heard yelling, "The carriages are here!"

Putting on the last earring Ginny checked her reflection before grabbing her purse and following her sister-in-law. Ron waited impatiently for them at the bottom of the stairs, his face slackening in awe as he stared at his wife stupidly before moving forward to kiss her. They remained in each other's arms for many seconds and were probably in danger of suffocation until Ginny cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably.

Grinning sheepishly, Ron said, "Harry's running late. He said he'd meet you at the club and sent a carriage for you."

"Nonsense," Hermione declared, digging through her hand bag for something. "She can ride with us."

"No, thanks," Ginny replied quickly, "after the announcement I wouldn't want to be caught a hundred feet between you two and a journalist."

Ever since news of Hermione's pregnancy had 'leaked,' reporters had been hovering around them for days, hoping to get an exclusive tidbit. Ron beamed at his sister, obviously looking forward to a private carriage ride with his wife, while Hermione frowned in irritation at mention of the reporters. But neither of them said anything else about it and Ginny followed them minutes later in her own carriage.

The pregnancy had been received differently from everyone throughout the family. Her mother had of course broken down into tears, although she had been expecting it for nearly a year. All of the men had whooped loudly in approval and congratulations, while Hermione blushed and Ron grinned smugly. The more tactful wives had surrounded Hermione in excitement, trading secrets and advice.

Everyone had been so distracted celebrating that Ginny had been the only one to notice a dark figure leave the room. She discreetly followed Harry out onto the porch minutes later. He was resting with his hands on the rail as he cast his gaze out across a blanketed landscape. Nearing him, she noticed that his eyes were the most conflicted she had ever seen them and it made her hesitant to approach him. It was bound to be another one of those awkward moments.

It was the largest factor that played into their relationship and one that had thwarted any possibilities at marriage - _Hermione._ It was difficult for a wizard to fall in love, when his heart belonged to someone else. Harry's well kept secret had been the key reason that led to their eventual involvement with others, while still clinging to the thread that "could have been" between them.

Ginny had discovered it rather early on in their relationship, some two years ago. At that time Harry had become a master of masking his thoughts and emotions, but Ginny was no fool. She could tell when you had a man's full attention, or just his interest. The larger surprise had been the fact that Harry was in love with his best friend's wife.

The revelation had led to a huge falling out and eventual make up, but things were never the same. Ginny loved Harry with every nerve in her body, but it wasn't requited. Therefore, nothing serious would truly evolve between them.

It had been difficult for her to get over; there isn't anything quite like a girl's first love. The companionship that they now shared was merely a shadow to what she wanted in a romance, but the friendship was nothing she would ever forsake.

_"Have you ever told her, Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. _

_He didn't answer, not that she expected him to. She stood there awkwardly, placing her hand over his own and hoping to get a response, but none was forthcoming. Just as she was about to turn away she felt him relax and reach out to pull her to him. _

_Harry buried his face in her hair, taking in a deep breath. "No," he finally answered, voice raw with pent up emotions. _

_Surprisingly sympathetic, Ginny had comforted him until he was prepared to go back inside. When they did re-enter she watched with amazement as he broke into a huge grin, no trace of his conflicting emotions visible. _

_He exchanged a friendly embrace with Ron, clapping each other on the backs before turning towards Hermione. Ginny felt her heart contract with envy as he leaned over to kiss his friend on the cheek. _

_How could Hermione not see the way he looked at her, the lingering touches or the softness in his eyes? Ginny would give anything to have him look at her that way. But she had given up hope for that years ago. Harry did not love her, at least not as a husband should love a wife, and Ginny refused to be a substitute for anyone. She pitied the witch who would one day fool herself into thinking she had snagged the famous Harry Potter's heart, for it had already been stolen years ago... _

"Miss?"

Blinking, Ginny broke out of her thoughts to see that the carriage had arrived at the club. A young wizard was holding the door open for her, hand extended. Smiling an apology at him, she allowed herself to be lead out of the carriage into the dazzling lights of the Dragon's Lair.

The crowd of gathered fans had been screaming excitedly at the appearance of Ron and Hermione. They stood a way down the red carpet, side by side as they smiled into the flash of cameras. Ginny hadn't been noticed yet, which was fine by her as she examined others nearby.

The two most popular Gladrags Wizardwear models stood a distance off, signing autographs and posing for pictures. Lisa Turpin clung happily to Chris Valentine's arm, long legs flashing in her scandalously short red dress.

Ahead of them, the newest lead singer for the band, Excaliber, entered the club with his five month steady. Other members of the band took group shots before making their way into the club too. Even from where Ginny was she could hear the music blaring away from inside.

Nearby fans suddenly screamed loudly, pointing and waving to someone behind Ginny. Before she could look, familiar hands fell to her hips from behind. Turning her head slightly, she smiled as Harry dropped a quick kiss upon one of her freckled shoulders.

"You look amazing!" he whispered, before the click of cameras made them both look up with automatic smiles.

"Harry! Ginny!" a dozen voices called as they proceeded to make their way down the red carpet.

"So when can we expect an engagement? Fans are waiting for an announcement."

"Any surprises out there for the new year?"

Harry took her hand and she smiled at him. "We are perfectly happy right now, that should be enough," he announced.

Ginny noticed him looking at her necklace and she gave him a squeeze through their interlocked fingers.

"No _big_ plans?" a curvy, yet shrewd looking blonde hinted, causing Harry to frown.

Well accustomed to Harry's defensive anger around the press, Ginny placed her hand lightly on his chest to draw his attention. Meeting his guarded eyes she smiled reassuringly, sensing his tension.

Harry had never felt comfortable with his fame before the war, and even less so afterwards. He saw his fame as undeserved and his accomplishments as memories he would rather avoid. Reporters were always an annoyance to him and he had been known on more than one occasion to become extremely angry with prying journalists who distorted facts.

Ginny's smile widened as she felt Harry relax a little, returning her grin with gratitude. Ignoring the disgruntled witch, he answered other questions and even signed some autographs for pleading fans.

Ginny watched with amusement as he leaned down to catch a little girl's name, before scrawling a brief note on the back of her empty candy wrapper. The child couldn't have been more than five and hid behind the robes of her beaming mother, occasionally peeking out to reveal flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes before ducking back again.

"Any comments on Ron and Hermione's newest announcement?" another reporter asked, drawing her attention.

"We are both so excited for them, as is the entire family," she answered.

"I bet," someone joked, "another Weasley is soon to be released into an unsuspecting world."

Searching for the speaker Ginny winked at her old school mate and Daily Prophet photographer, Colin Creevey. She would have talked with him briefly, but another wave of excitement was quickly passing among the assembled masses of people and a scream went up around them, instantly drawing the reporters away. Ginny looked to see who the latest arrival was and frowned with displeasure.

Draco Malfoy was stepping elegantly out of an enchanted carriage, his grey eyes sweeping over the fans with a permanent smirk upon his face. He was dressed to kill in expensive black attire and matching cloak, his hair slicked back.

Turning, he held out a hand to someone sitting in the carriage and withdrew his fiancée, Pansy Parkinson. They had been one of the most talked about couples all year and every major wizarding magazine had been covering their engagement religiously. There was not a scrap of information that was not processed and run for underlying meanings and further tidbits for a demanding public.

It was not everyday that the wizarding world's most eligible multi-galleonaire bachelor married. Rumors said that the wedding was to be an event like no other and was costing Draco thousands. Ginny would hardly expect less with those two; once a Slytherin always a Slytherin.

And yet despite many rumors about shady dealings over the years, the Malfoy Empire had hit the roof after repercussions of the war. Everyone was soon to forget Draco's past link with the Death Eaters in view of his numerous contributions to charities and research foundations.

Ginny drew away from her thoughts as the couple made their way down the runner, waving and smiling to those they recognized. Malfoy had a casual arm linked around Pansy, who was dressed expensively in a dazzling, slinky blue dress that brought out her eyes and emphasized pale skin with dark raven hair.

Harry tensed from his position next to Ginny as the couple neared and the two men locked gazes. For a second it seemed as if time flew back and they were all at Hogwarts again. Malfoy standing there with a distasteful sneer, insult undoubtedly on tongue while Harry defiantly stared him down. Time had added maturity, however, and the moment passed with tense nods from the two men.

Turning away from the meeting of two old rivals, Ginny noticed Pansy studying her intensely. The witch seemed surprised, yet amused, as she finished her study of the red head to smirk arrogantly at her. She obviously didn't consider Ginny competition and was already turning away from her to move towards the reporters eagerly.

Ginny scowled darkly at her back before noticing that her anger was attracting Malfoy's attention. He just looked at her briefly, his eyes flicking impassively to meet her own, before turning away. It could have been considered unusual that he didn't have some cutting remark about her, but then she supposed she had just been expecting one out of habit. In his favor, he hadn't said anything rude or insulting to Harry; although you'd have to be mental to insult a famous war hero in public.

"Come on," Harry said gruffly, hardly sparing his old rival a glance as he led her into the club.

Behind them Ginny could hear the reporters closing in around the couple. "Any news about the wedding? Are rumors true, will it be held at a citadel in Paris rather than Malfoy Manor?"

The Dragon's Lair actually had several magical floors to it, all of them filled with tables for people to eat and mingle with each other. The main floor was reserved primarily for dancing and was currently filled with numerous bodies moving to the latest hit of Excaliber, which blared from a charmed DJ's stand. Across the dance floor an enchanted mist snarled itself around the masses of people as spark-safety fireworks crackled overhead.

"Let's find our table!" Ginny yelled into Harry's ear to be heard over the music. He nodded and began to lead the way to the nearest stair well.

They finally found their reserved table on the third floor, which was VIP only. Ron and Hermione were already seated, smiling and talking to the rest of the table patrons, who happened to be two of the team members from the Chudely Canons, Olivia Wystin and Bradley Harris, with their two dates.

Fred and George were seated to their right laughing with their wives.

"I think that we should have Ron over more often," Fred was saying. "He promotes business like mad!"

Turning to Olivia, George said, "How about it? Do you think the Chudley Cannons can spare a couple players for a purely charitable publicity cause? I'll throw in a couple of free Yorksters."

Ron gave them an irritated scowl before noticing his best friend.

"Harry, you made it!" he said, motioning to the empty seats that were left.

Once seated, Ginny asked her brother, "Yorksters?"

He opened his mouth to explain but Fred quickly clapped his hand over it. "They're still under experimentation," he stated, with a significant look at his twin.

Dinner passed by rather quickly as everyone chatted about the latest gossip among mutual friends. Eventually, as the plates were cleared away and wine dispersed, Ginny made to leave.

Harry, who was not a dancer, much preferred to spend parties immersed in a mug of beer and talking to the Quidditch stars. Therefore, Ginny gave him a brief parting peck on the lips before heading for the dance floor. She loved to dance and never passed up the opportunity to do so.

For most of the evening she could be found in the middle of the dance floor with a number of different wizards. After having returned for the third time that night she started to notice that the heat from dancing was bothering her. A nearby witch was also wearing an extravagant amount of perfume, causing Ginny to become slightly lightheaded in its sweetness. She had just started to head back towards her table when she caught sight of Harry weaving through the mass of tightly packed bodies in search of her.

She smiled as he neared and threaded her hands around his neck, imploring him to dance with her. He humored her for a bit, before the DJ cut off the music, announcing that they would be in the New Year in precisely eight seconds.

"- FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks exploded towards the high ceiling as people cheered and hugged. Ginny looked to Harry expectantly and he leaned down with a smile to capture her lips with his own. While there had never truly been sparks for them in their relationship, the kiss was electric enough as he firmly implored her to deepen it. Ginny melded against him, shivering in delight, when he finally ended it.

"Happy New Year, Gin," he said, shouting over the cheers from the people around them.

"You too," she replied.

People continued to press in around them and Ginny noticed with irritation that the witch from earlier was nearby and her perfume was annoying her senses again. She coughed with disgust as bile rose in her throat at the hated scent and the room spun widely.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as her knees gave out and she fell away from him.

He caught her easily, his arms wrapping around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brow creasing with worry.

Ginny nodded, yet she felt weak and limp within his arms. She noticed with shock that she was beginning to tremble violently. The nearness of people around her immediately seemed to make the air denser and the music was starting up again, causing them all to dance widely.

It was getting very hot and a roaring in Ginny's ears started to drone out the music. There were too many people, she had to get out of here.

"Harry?" she called weakly, before completely passing out.

It was with a somber air that the Weasley family waited on the second floor of St. Mungo's at two o'clock in the morning. Molly Weasley sobbed hysterically into her husband's shoulder, wearing only a hastily donned robe and curlers in her hair. Arthur rubbed her back absently; worry plaguing every careworn feature of his face.

All of the Weasley sons, excluding Charlie, stood around anxiously, uncomfortable with their mother's sorrow and worried about their youngest sister. The twins' wives, Patricia and Alicia, had escorted a disgruntled Hermione home. The brunette had been furious with Ron when he demanded that she wait for him at home. But Ron had been adamant and with the combined efforts of the other witches, she had been conducted safely, if furiously, home.

Ron now stood by Harry in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Everyone looked up expectantly when a healer emerged from the treatment area and peered around before spotting them. Arthur Weasley and his wife stood to greet him, eager for any word of their daughter. The healer, who had introduced himself as Dr. Flyn, smiled at them reassuringly.

"Not to worry, she should be waking up shortly. I fear that the combination of drinking and overexertion mixed to exhaust her body. It is what originally caused her to faint."

Molly Weasley let out a relieved breath, grabbing Arthur's hand happily as the doctor continued, "However, I am concerned about her condition and fragility. Especially since she is so soon along with the baby-"

Silence met his statement as everyone stared at the healer in disbelief. Harry felt as if the ground had suddenly dropped from beneath him. He couldn't have heard right.

"Baby?" Arthur repeated weakly.

The healer's grin faltered. "You did not know?"

He shook his head, as Molly dissolved into sobs again. "A baby!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't she say anything? How could I have not known?"

An uncomfortable silence settled as Harry found himself the center of a number of stares. Turning towards Ginny's father, he blushed. "Mister Weasley... I swear I didn't know anything about this!"

Just the thought of it made him so nervous he thought he was going to be sick. Ginny... pregnant?

Arthur stared at him for a while before nodding slowly, expression pained. His wife sniffled pathetically, raising red rimmed eyes to a suddenly nervous Harry.

"Are you sure she never hinted anything Harry?" she pleaded. "Not a clue, a word... anything?"

"No," he answered truthfully, "she never said anything to me."

"Yes, well," Dr. Flyn said, looking extremely uncomfortable, "I was able to discover that she is about four weeks along. Being more sensitive than usual also could have had effects with her fainting. The baby.... was uninjured and I am sure that you all will want to see her. I will send someone for you as soon as she is stable."

He left rather quickly and just in time, he was gone barely more that a second before the explosion came.

"A BABY!" Molly shouted, worry forgotten. "How could she have not said anything?"

She whirled around to glare at her sons. "I swear by Merlin if any of you knew of this-"

They were all quick to protest, most of them so bewildered they couldn't help stuttering. It seemed as if no one had known about it. At their adamant replies, Mrs. Weasley broke into sobs again. "How can our baby be pregnant? Oh, Arthur..."

Her husband gathered her in his arms, as the oldest two sons present, Bill and Percy, went and got something for their mother to drink and calm down.

Meanwhile, Ron and the twins had effectively cornered Harry out of earshot of their shocked parents.

"Harry..." Ron looked very white and gulped audibly before continuing, "Are you...?"

Feeling unsteady, Harry lowered himself into a nearby chair, hands running through his hair nervously. He pointedly did not answer the question because he really didn't know. It was possible that the baby wasn't his, but unlikely.

Nobody seemed to notice his reluctance to answer as Fred, who could forever find the humor in the least humorous situations, clapped Harry on the back.

"Well, look at it this way," his eyes glinted, "if you are the father, I will definitely send flowers to the funeral. It's the least I can do for my little niece or nephew's father."

"Fred," Ron snapped, "that is _not_ funny! This is really serious! I mean..." he paused in bewilderment, hands gesturing wildly, "Ginny's pregnant!"

"Thanks for that apt assessment, Ron," George drawled, rolling his eyes, "as if we weren't there for the declaration."

"Mister Weasley?"

They all turned to look at a very petite nursing witch. "Ginny is up now and should be able to receive visitors shortly."

Ginny couldn't believe it. This was impossible!

She had been so careful, never doing anything without first a spell or potion. She was adamant about it and _never_ forgot, no matter the circumstances. It just wasn't correct, there was no possible way.

Dr. Flyn looked at her kindly. "It has been known to happen before," he said, "it only takes the one time-"

"You don't understand," Ginny snapped at him, "there has never been just one time. Harry and I..."

She trailed off abruptly, eyes widening in terrified comprehension. Her mind frantically searched for the date... four weeks. Harry had been on special assignment in Bulgaria until two weeks ago. That only left-

NO!

There was no logical way it could be _his_ either. Ginny was cautious, she knew the results of having a child with no husband and she had never wanted to be caught in this predicament. Therefore she had always had _something_ with her.

Unless...

There had been that one night Ginny had fought heatedly with him and kicked him out. It was possible that he could have returned anyway, he was never the sort to take 'no' for an answer. He could have just obliviated it all before he left... but Ginny would know. She was a Dark Arts master, he could not have possibly performed an obliviation without her being aware of the effects. Could he?

Aware that Dr. Flyn was starting to look at her worriedly she instantly snapped her gaping mouth shut. She was going to _murder_ him, just wait until she got her hands on him!

"You should see a specialist as soon as possible," Dr. Flyn informed her. "I know that this is coming on as a shock for you, but have you considered any other options?"

For a brief moment Ginny thought that all of her problems could be solved. Then reality set in once more, Molly Weasley had not raised her daughter that way. All of her children had been taught to never run away from a problem. Aside from that, Ginny did not think she could ever live with herself if she killed something so precious as a life. Hadn't there been enough of that during the war?

"No," she said firmly, although her hands were shaking horribly. Fiddling with the edge of the blanket to keep them busy, she continued, "I can't get rid of it."

Frowning, Dr. Flyn said, "Fainting spells are known to happen to over sensitive women who are pregnant. I take it that you haven't had any past problems with fainting?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Good. You will need to watch over exhausting yourself from here on. Your family is very anxious to see you now."

The red head looked at him frantically. "My family's here?" she asked.

He smiled, obviously thinking the news should reassure her. "Yes, a whole slew of them. Shall I bring them in?"

Taking her stunned silence for yes he exited the room. Ginny was going to be violently sick, she just knew it. Her stomach did somersaults at just the thought of confronting her family with this news so soon after she had learned of it herself. How in the name of Godric Gryffindor was she ever going to explain this?

Burying her face in her hands, Ginny moaned softly to herself. She remained like that for a long time, wishing she could simply vanish. Eventually, she heard the dreaded sound of the door knob twisting and she stiffened warily. Suddenly, she was enveloped in comforting arms as her mother flung herself across the room and onto the bed, sobbing.

"Oh, Ginny! How could you have not told me?" she demanded.

Feeling guiltier than she ever had in her life, and more than terrified, Ginny fell into her mother's arms. There was lots of crying and hugging until the two witches had finally gotten control of themselves.

When Ginny straightened she noticed that her brothers lined the room, casting her worried glances. She smiled weakly at them and was grateful when they returned the smiles, even if their eyes seemed somewhat strained with apprehension.

It was her father's face, however, that caused Ginny's heart to break. His care worn grooves were etched with pain, his hurt at her current state causing her to dissolve into tears once again.

He moved forward to sit beside his wife and hold his only daughter comfortingly. "It's okay, honey," he said softly, voice shaking. "We all love you very much. Nothing will ever change that."

Ginny clung to him gratefully. Her father's arms had always been a comfort to her. They had held her as a child; hurt and grubby from falling in the garden. Ecircled her during nightmares; after having chased away all the monsters from under her bed. Her father's embrace had never failed to diminish her fears in her life, but their comfort did little to stop her current fear.

Because no matter the comfort, love, or support, nothing would ever change the fact that Ginny was pregnant. She, Ginevra Weasley, was going to have a baby! She cringed with terror at the thought and it was a long time before she had calmed enough to notice that her mother was pacing the room furiously.

No longer overwhelmed with shock, Molly Weasley was back into her commanding self, her red rimmed eyes the only sign of the tears she had cried. The boys were all watching her warily, obviously expecting another explosion of anger.

"Well," she stated matter-of-factly, turning to smile encouragingly at her daughter, "there is no changing the past now. We need to start preparations as soon as possible."

The sons all let out audible breaths of relief. Extracting herself from her father, smiling at him thankfully, Ginny replied, "Yes... I suppose so. Dr. Flyn said that I would need to see a specialist."

Her mother nodded affirmatively. "Naturally. Now we need to decide when the wedding should be."

Ginny didn't think she would ever be able to breath again. She felt as if someone had just dumped all the gold in Gringotts on her chest. "Wedding?" she repeated dumbly.

Looking around the room hurriedly, she found the one person she had missed, hidden away in the shadows of a corner. Harry met her eyes steadily, his expression the most unreadable she had ever seen it.

"Of course!" Molly said, drawing her daughter's gaze away from Harry. "You must get married right away. I mean, everyone knows that it will be Harry's anyway, so the sooner the wedding the better. It wouldn't help to have those atrocious reporters getting wind of this."

"Don't you mean everyone expects that it would be Harry's?" Ginny snapped, before shockingly clapping a hand over her mouth.

Her family gaped at her in astonishment and she reddened slightly. "I'm sorry, Mum," she continued hurriedly, "it's just that... that..."

"Yes, Ginny?"

She jumped guiltily at Harry's voice, which resounded accusingly in the silence that had followed her outburst. Meeting his eyes sadly, she replied, "The baby isn't yours, Harry."

Chaos exploded throughout the room at the announcement.

"WHAT?" Molly Weasley yelled, doing a terrifyingly accurate imitation of an enraged hippogriff.

All of Ginny's brothers leaped from their posts along the walls, instantly demanding answers. Harry simple sunk down the wall and into the nearest seat he could find, his eyes more than expressing his relief. Ginny felt as if she should have been hurt at his obvious relief, but at the moment she was far too preoccupied attempting to fend off her angry family.

"Quiet!" Arthur finally commanded. It was very seldom that Arthur Weasley got angry, but when he did his temper could rival even his wife's.

Moving towards a distraught Molly, he turned towards his daughter. "Ginny," he said in a voice that brooked no argument, "I think you had better explain this."

Extremely uncomfortable, Ginny fixed her gaze on her blankets.

"There has been someone else for the past four months," she mumbled. "Harry was gone up until two weeks ago. There can be no other possibility except for... for this other person."

Silence fell over the room, becoming a sharp counterpoint to the noise of hospital activity outside the door. Risking a peek at her family, Ginny winced at the shock and dismay sketched on her parents' faces and the surprise on her brothers'.

"Who is it, Ginny?" her mother asked quietly. "Tell me, who is it?"

Ginny faltered. "I.. I... I can't tell you. Not yet."

"This is no time to start hiding things from us again," Arthur pointed out fiercely.

"I didn't even know about this," Ginny protested. "Don't you think I would have told SOMEONE if I did?"

"There's no need to shout," Molly insisted. "I think that we deserve an honest answer."

Crossing her arms, Ginny countered, "Then I will give you an honest answer as soon as I have one."

No one said anything for a bit as glares were exchanged and Molly turned into her husbands embrace once more. Jaw clenching in frustration, Ginny looked away. "I have to talk with him first," she explained slowly.

"Do you not think he will make an honorable woman out of you?" Percy wondered.

Ginny turned to her brother in surprise. Him... honorable?

If you could call cheating on your fiancée honorable at all. For that matter, having affairs with engaged men couldn't be very high on the list either.

Rather than make her family even more upset, she shrugged hopelessly. "I won't know anything until I speak with him."

It seemed as if all that had needed to be said was said, for they stayed in silence for a while longer. All of the boys were starting to shift uncomfortably, and Molly was sniffling unhappily in her husband's arms.

The nurse that entered at that moment came at the perfect time, glancing from the family to Ginny in a calculating look she said, "You are free to go now, Miss Weasley. Dr. Flyn has discharged you."

Eager to leave the tense hospital room, Ginny moved from her bed quickly. The family watched as she collected her belongings and wand.

"You shouldn't go home alone," Bill pointed out finally.

Looking at her parents, who were currently ignoring her, Ginny shrugged. "It's no problem."

"I can take you home," Harry offered, obviously anxious to leave as well.

Smiling slightly at him, she nodded. "Thanks."

After signing discharge papers and receiving further instructions from the nurse, Ginny stood before her still shocked family uncomfortably. Sniffling again, this time in disapproval, her mother said, "After you speak with.... him, come home. We still have a lot to discuss."

Keeping her stare on the floor, Ginny nodded before giving her mother's frosty cheek a kiss. She gratefully walked away with Harry towards the Floo networked fireplaces and soon they had both arrived at her apartment.

It should have been a relief to finally get away from her family and into the seclusion of her quiet apartment. Instead, all her arrival did for her was to remind her of the current situation.

The apartment was too small for a baby and horribly lonely. How could she possibly raise this child on her own, and without anyone to help her do it? She turned away as she heard Harry arrive in the fireplace, not wanting him to see the grief that she felt.

"Thank you for helping me home," she said softly.

A rustle of cloth informed her that he had taken a step closer, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder.

"Ginny," he began, the sympathy in his voice melting the last of her resolve.

"Damn it, Harry!" she snapped through an escaping sob of misery. "I-I-I c-c-can't..."

She leaned into him gratefully as he pulled her to him, his robes soaking up her tears as well as muffling her protests.

"Shh," he comforted, rubbing her back. "You don't have to do this alone. Your family _is_ going to be there for you after they get over their shock. And I am always here for you," he pointed out.

"I don't need your corrupted sense of chivalry," she insisted, pushing away with a sniffle.

He smiled at her slightly, relieved to see that she was getting herself under control once more. Ginny had always been independent, not relying on anything in their relationship aside from friendship. She had often joked in the past of his concern as being overly chivalrous.

Sighing, she added, "Besides, it's not even yours. I don't want to burden you with my mistake."

Unable to resist he asked casually, "Whose is it then?"

Darting a suspicious glance at him she replied, "I already said I wouldn't tell. I have to talk to him first, preferably without every member of my family attempting to kill him at any moment."

Harry laughed. "He can't be that bad!"

He had expected her mood to lighten at the taunt, but her eyes darkened miserably. Deciding that it was past time to leave, Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm serious, Gin," he repeated, taking her chin in his hand to force her to meet his stare. "I am _always_ here, and if anything happens with this guy-"

"I know Harry," she interrupted with a cryptic smile, "you'll come charging in on the white steed to save me from his corrupted soul and bear me off to live happily ever after."

"If only it were that simple," he commented, stepping away to apparate.

"Isn't it?" she wondered absently, her eyes roaming somewhere into the distance. "It doesn't seem that long ago that you did just that. Except it was with the wrong girl..."

Harry winced painfully at the statement and the action drew her out of her thoughts. Studying him, head slightly tilted, she met his eyes. There was no apology there and he truly didn't expect one. While they had buried much of it in the past, Ginny always brought it to the surface. It was like a wound that she refused to let heal.

"Good night," he said.

The last thing he saw before he apparated was her small form turning away from him sadly. "Good night, Harry," she replied softly, and then he was gone.

Sally Owens studied the woman before her with curiosity.

She had the nagging sense that she should know the witch, but the name evaded her. As a secretary for a highly established business she made it her job to become familiar with all of the important clients and members of the board. While she had never seen the witch in any of the offices before, the woman practically screamed importance.

She was dressed efficiently in business robes that were left open to reveal a short black skirt and white blouse. Her red hair was combed to perfection and her face only lightly dusted with makeup to add small attributes; mascara to emphasis the dark eyes, lipstick to add a tint of rosy lips, and a hint of blush over a cascade of freckles. For a businesswoman, she appeared confident and unworried as she affirmed that she did not have an appointment.

Surprised, Sally pointed out, "He requires that all of his clients pre-schedule an appointment."

Chuckling deeply, the woman replied, "I bet he does. He'll want to see me though."

Folding her hands, Sally said, "He's not in right now."

"That's fine," the woman called over her shoulder, already walking away towards Sally's employer's office. "I will wait for him inside. Don't bother to owl him... I don't mind a wait."

Before Sally could blink or even protest, the woman was snapping the door closed behind her. Despite the fact that there were important documents and valuables in the room, Sally was not worried about their confiscation. There were few who had the nerve to anger her employer and the witch had seemed familiar enough with him. It was then that she remembered, to her frustration, that she hadn't caught the woman's name.

Ginny looked around her with interest. She had never been to his office before and it was exactly as she had thought it would be. The room was extremely large and intimidating; the walls on either side of her were lined with gleaming wooden bookshelves, filled with tomes of varying degrees of importance.

Light shown in from windows that broke up the bookcases and a fire crackled in the hearth behind a massive desk, in which comfortable chairs and couches were placed before. Moving forward, Ginny sat hesitantly in one of them, before jumping up to pace anxiously.

He was going to be furious to find her here. For that matter, she wasn't too happy with him either. If he had listened to her in the first place none of this would have happened at all!

She paused in her pacing as one of the pictures on the desk drew her attention. It was of him and a witch, standing hand in hand as they smiled and waved into the camera. It was obviously taken years ago from the evident merriment of the faces and the Hogwarts robes they were wearing.

Moving around the desk Ginny picked it up to stare at it intently. The young girl in the picture was none other than his fiancée. So they had been friends even back then...

Sitting in his chair, she continued to study the picture. It looked as if he had been in his seventh year from the Head Boy badge flashing proudly from his robes. She scowled at the memory; she could well remember _that_ whole ordeal.

The grin faded as the memory recalled a similar one, which had leaded her eventual meeting with him years later.

_"Ginny."_

_She had been busy conversing with some other people who had attended the ball when her date called her. Moving towards Walter Ogden, current heir of the Ogden's Old Firewhisky fortune, she couldn't help but admire him. While he wasn't the most attractive man she had ever met, he was confident within himself and carried himself as one accustomed to power and wealth; which he was, of course. _

_Smiling at him, she allowed him to wrap an arm around her just as she turned towards his guest and her jaw dropped._

_Mistaking her shock, Walter beamed happily. "This gentleman just got done talking about his final years as Hogwarts Head Boy, when I remembered that you had been Head Girl there as well, darling." _

_Glancing between the two of them as they continued to stare at each other, he asked, "You do know each other, don't you?" _

_"Unfortunately," Ginny remarked with uncommon acidity, just as he answered with a short, "Yes." _

_They eyed each other warily and Ginny couldn't help but notice that maturity had done well for him. His tall form had remained trim and tapered, his shoulder's gained breadth and his finely chiseled face had hardened into that of a man. _

_The tension of the moment was broken as he reached out to kiss her hand in greeting. Aware of the warmth of his lips on her skin, Ginny shifted uncomfortably as he smirked over her hand at her. _

_"My, my Weasley," his eyes raked over her, "you seem to be doing exceptionally well for yourself." _

_Claiming her hand back, Ginny glared at him. "Yes, well no surprise that you are still around. It seems like your family has a knack for thriving on other people's poverty."_

_She had stormed off angrily then, deaf to the shocked calls of Walter. It had been a surprise when he encountered her again, much later that evening. _

_Ginny was resting from the crowds in a corner, sipping champagne as she watched the dancers twirl across the floor. Feeling a warm presence beside her she had said without thinking, "I know that you are probably upset Walter. But believe me, the man is an insufferable git. You could do much better for a patron. I'd recommend Stephen Quirke, he and his sister have quite a fortune hid away-"_

_"I'll have to remember that," a deep, cultured voice interrupted. _

_Jumping with surprise, nearly dropping her glass, Ginny turned to glare at him. "Back again?" _

_He smirked at her. "I just thought I'd express my congratulations at grabbing one of the richest eligible men around. That's quite an accomplishment for a Weasley, your family must be very proud. However, I must admit that it is so unGryffindor of you." _

_Crossing her arms irritably, she snapped, "We aren't together. He just needed a date..." _

_"Ah," he commented irritatingly, "so it isn't that you were after the money."_

_"What about you?" she demanded. "Do you honestly think your fiancée isn't after your fortune?" _

_Laughing, he replied, "I've no doubts. But I won't have a fortune for long if you're going to chase away all my clients."_

_"It's the least I can do," she said snidely. _

_Frowning at her, he replied, "Not many would dare to get on my bad side." _

_Ginny threw back her head to laugh, causing him to scowl angrily. "Still tossing around threats, heh? It is true that people don't change, even over the years. Well I'll tell you what. You may have intimidated me during our school years, but I am not afraid of you anymore Draco Malfoy."_

_He smiled down on her, suddenly much closer than she had realized. "I look forward to the challenge, Weasley," he had drawled, his breath playing over her face, before he moved away. _

Ginny sighed as she broke out of the memory. It had become their first meeting among many as they continued to discover each other roaming in the same circles and friends. At first, the constant meetings had come as a surprise, then it became apparent that they would continue to meet each other at various engagements. It was inevitable with the wizards Ginny had managed on capturing for dates; all of the wealthy people seemed to live in their own little world together.

When he had first started hinting at an interest it began as barbed flirts that engaged in furious words and taunts. Then it eventually evolved into an affair. He had been so subtle about it that when Ginny first realized about what was occurring between them, it had seemed so natural that she hadn't even thought twice about it.

Besides, it was only supposed to have been a brief fling. Not this... never this.

Ginny jerked her head up as a voice sounded from outside the door. Hurriedly, putting the picture back, Ginny stood as the door knob turned and opened to reveal the man who was going to be responsible for changing her life forever.

He was looking down at the stack of papers he carried, shifting through them irritably. "Whoever you are, you better make this quick. I don't have time to waste on people who can't bother to make an appointment."

"Hello, Malfoy," Ginny said cooly. "Pleasure to see you again. Though I can't really say it is you vain-arrogant-bastard!"


End file.
